1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cooling a computer system using filtered airflow.
2. Background of the Related Art
A computer system generates heat as a result of consuming electrical power. In many computer systems, an air-moving device of some type (e.g. a fan or blower) is used to generate airflow through the computer to maintain system temperatures within specified temperature limits. An air filter may be used to filter out dust and other contaminants from this airflow. The use of an air filter may greatly reduce the rate at which dust and contaminants accumulate in the system, thus reducing the service requirements and extending the life of the computer system and its components. However, an air filter also presents impedance to airflow through the computer system. As the filter becomes fouled over time, the airflow impedance presented by the airflow increases, which can reduce the airflow rate and increase the power required to cool the computer system. A fouled air filter may also be less effective at filtering airflow. Thus, the air filter must be periodically replaced or cleaned.